Darker than Black
by call me alessandra
Summary: Searching for the big story to get her career going, young journalist Sakura Haruno sets for New York to find a mysterious killer. But on her way she stumbles across a truth that was hidden for centuries. She never believed in vampires but now she did. Never in her whole life she imagined to feel such a burning desire for one of them... Sasuke Uchiha- EDITED prequel to Red as Blood
1. Chapter 1

_Darker than Black_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Sakura Haruno was never one of those people who had luck on their side. No, it was the direct opposite. She was always the one who made right choices for others, but for her... not exactly. She was always the one who made the wrong choice, be it the college, her boyfriends... not matter what, not once in her life she was able to say "_It wasn't my fault_!"

Working for one of the greasy news paper who reported all the drug scandals of celebrities, UFO sightings and other strange things wasn't really the big deal. It was definitely not her job and it wasn't that her payment was that good, but to be honest. It was the memory.

She had to worry about different problems like the warning from her "_Haruno! If you don't find a good story in less than two weeks, you are fired! If I were you, I would get my ass into my car and start looking for it!". _Yep, that was now four days ago, meaning, she had only 10 days left.

But maybe it was better if she got fired. She had no one left in Boston, she had no friends and no family. Her parents died in a car crash when she was fifteen and then she lived together in the outskirts of Boston with her grandparents. The memories of her parents and her grandparents kept her from going. She knew it was idiotic. She knew hat she would keep the memories wherever she would go but right now, she hadn't had the money to move into another city. But at first she would find the damn story...

* * *

_3 hours later, New York..._

She stepped out of the small shower and onto the small towel on the floor. The apartment wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. She could move around freely without running against furniture or doors, which was the problem with all the other apartments she already visited in New York when she stayed one or two days. She could live with it, she decided.

Sakura wrapped the towel around her thin frame and walked into the bedroom, her phone and her laptop already on her bed.

She grabbed it and dialed the number of her office, seconds later she could hear the voice of her boss _"Haruno! Took you ages to call me! Already something?"_

If she could she would punch his face through the telephone "Sir, I just arrived" she said annoyed and he snarled _"You know what, Haruno? Couldn't care less if you are in New York or Peking, I want my fucking story and remember, your ass is mine as long as you are working for me!"_

Sakura groaned "I'll get the Story, Sir. But I just arrived, you can't expect me to wave my hands after being in New York for one hour and scream that I found something. That doesn't work. I'll start searching tomorrow."

She heard him sigh on the other end "_Fine, but remember your dead line... ten days. Or you're fired and it better be the super story, understood?"_

Sakura nodded "I'll get your story."

He simply ended the call and she put the mobile down "You too, you asshole" she whispered and pushed her mobile back into her bag. She leaned her elbows on her knees "Fuck." It was half past twelve in the evening and if she went to bed now, she would be well rested tomorrow. Tucking the towel from her head, her long hair fell in wet curls over her back and arms.

The question was, where should she start searching? It was maybe a good idea to start in one of those many café's or maybe a nightclub. One of her greatest story found its original in a nightclub in Boston. And that story brought her a giant salary increase from her boss. Maybe this was her ticket away from Boston, one last good story and she was done with the "_Daily breaking News_"

_Good plan..._

* * *

_The next day..._

Sakura was sitting in the small café and was waiting for a waiter to come. A waitress came over with a smile on her face "Hey, what can I do for you?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

Sakura smiled back "Um, do you have strawberries?"

The waitress nodded "Yup, we do."

"Lovely, I take a bowl of Strawberry's and could you bring sugar with it?"

The waitress wrote her order down and nodded "One second, I'll come back with your order."

Sakura smiled and when the waitress turned around, she remembered something "Hey!"

The blond girl turned around and walked back to her table "Yes?"

Sakura leaned back in her chair "Do you have any idea where I can get a good tip for a story?"

The girls eyes brightened "You are an author?"

Sakura laughed "Almost, I'm working for one of those daily newspapers."

The girl walked to her table and Sakura gestured her to sit down "Exciting! Okay, how can I help you?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I have a deadline of ten days ad I have to find a really good story, I mean a really good story or I'll lose my job."

The girls eyes widened "Seems like you have a nice boss."

Sakura nodded and the girl looked at her with pity in her blue eyes "You would be surprised, but I do have a tip for you."

Sakura was curious "You do?"

The waitress nodded "Yes. Here's a nightclub, just around the next block. The '_Matrix', _in the last few week really strange thing happened there. The police checked it more than one time now. Young men and women disappeared there. They had nothing in common but they were all in the Matrix before they disappeared. The police found a few bodies but by far not all who disappeared."

Sakura arched her brow "The Matrix, you say?"

The girl nodded "Yes. It's one of the biggest nightclubs here in New York. The really strange thing is that no one has a clue who owns the Matrix and the fellow clubs."

Sakura pulled out her Ipad and wrote everything down very quickly "Did the victims had contact with someone in common before they died?"

She shook her head "No. But a very goof friend of mine knew someone who disappeared. The strange thing about the body was... it was completely drained."

Sakura arched her brows in disbelief "Drained? You mean... blood drained?"

The other woman nodded "Yes. Not one single drop of blood left in her veins."

Sakura laughed "Sounds like a vampire makes his round."

The waitress looked at her with suspicious eyes "The police calls him _'The vampire'_."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief "You know there isn't something like 'Vampires' out there. The man or the woman who did this is sick. Twisted, but not a vampire".

"Of course, but it's cool isn't it? A vampire in New York."

Sakura shook her head "Absolutely not."

And there she had her story.

* * *

_In the evening, Sakuras apartment..._

Sakura checked her make up one last time when her mobile rang again. She rolled her eyes and picked up the call "Sir, I have a story."

_"Shoot" _he simply said and she sat down on the bed "One word, vampire. In the last few weeks young adults disappeared. Nothing in common, only one thing. They visited all a nightclub called "Matrix". And here is the point, no one knows who owns the Matrix."

She heard him sigh "_And?" _he said annoyed and Sakura bit back the word lying on her tongue "They found a few bodies but they were all drained. Completely empty."

She heard him drop something _"Drained of what?"_

Sakura looked into the mirror "Drained of their blood. I'm about to go to the Matrix and listen around there."

_"Okay, Haruno. Stick to that" _and she ended the call.

* * *

_Nightclub _Matrix...

The Matrix was amazing. It was one f the largest clubs she had ever seen. It was huge, cages of glass hanging from the ceiling, women and men dancing in them. Large bars were set up along the sides of the club and there were two stages at the end of the dancefloors. The blond-haired woman, Adele, didn't lie. She said that the Matrix was one of the hottest clubs in whole New York.

_"When you want to find something, try it with Justin. But I'll warn you, he wants payment for information."_

Sakura slowly walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the bar "Gin Tonic!" she screamed over the booming music and the barman nodded "One sec!" Sakura watched the club and noticed that in the walls were big windows, behind that, she assumed the VIP Lounge.

"Here you go, love!" he smiled at her and gave her the drink.

She wanted to pay but he shook his head "No, that one's on me!"

Sakura flashed him one of her famous smiles "Thanks!" He nodded and turned around.

_"And how do I know that it is the Justin I am searching for?" Sakura asked and Adele shrugged "There's no way someone would mistake Justin. He is tall, I mean really tall, almost 6'5 with broad shoulders, great muscles. He mostly wears leather and he has a bold head. He has a spiderweb tattooed on his temple-"_

_Sakura wrinkled her nose "Sounds sexy."_

_Adele laughed "Yes, he is. And don't underestimate him, he may seem almost nice to women, but he is a bouncer. If he isn't in the "Blues" you'll find him every evening in the Matrix."_

_Sakura could picture him in her head "Thank you so much, Adele. I owe you."_

_The blond woman shook her head and wrote down something on her wordpad "Here's my number, you've got a friend now."_

_Sakura smiled "At least one."_

Sakura walked through the crowd of dancing people but were fixed on the man in the corner to her right. It was without question the Juston she was looking for.

"Found you" she whispered and walked straight towards him. When he noticed her she swayed her hips a bit more and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

He sat up straight in his chair and eyed her from head to toe. The tight black dress, the curly hair falling down to her waist. His eyes wandered over her thin legs to the plateau high heels she wore.

"Hello there" he said and smirked "What can I do for you?" He patted his thigh, gesturing her to sit down on it. She sat down on his muscled leg.

He buried his hand in her long hair and tugged slightly on it. She gave him her most sinful smile "A gpood friend told me you have information about the killings going on in the city."

He grinned and tilted his head to the side and looked at her, curiosity in his eyes ""Maybe..." he wiggled his brows, a smirk plastered on his face.

Sakura let her hand slide into her clutch "Well, let's scratch the _'maybe'_, shall we?"

He laughed "Damn, girl. You're a tough one, aren't you?"

Sakura smirked "What do you know?"

He stood up and took her arm, his all flirty behaviour replaced by a stern look on his face "This is not something to discuss with audience."

* * *

The cool night air was refreshing for her and she stopped next to Justin "I have something, but it's not light stuff."

She nodded "Do I look like a girl who wants the light stuff?"

He gave her a small nod and leaned against a wall "The first girl who disappeared was Melanie Gibson, one of those new rich girls who had too much freedom from her parents. The night she disappeared she went to the Matrix."

Sakura who held her sound device listened carefully.

He continued with the story "I remember her face, she was a pretty girl. Tall, blond hair you know that typical appearance. However, she had a few friends with her, but she went out alone with a guy. He wore black and had tattoos all over his body. Four days later the police found her body in one of the sidearms of the river. She had not one single drop of blood in her veins left."

Sakura eyed the dark space behind him. Somehow she had the feeling that she was watched out of the dark "Anything else?"

Justin nodded "Yes, they found remains of an unidentified drug. Till now the number is 10 of dead bodies. All the same, blood drained and with the remains in nose and mouth. No external influences."

"More?"

Justin was silent for a second "I remember something. The last time a body disappeared two men walked into the club, never seen 'em before. Huge, looked like contract killers."

Sakura arched her brows "And now?"

He shrugged his shoulders "The police is searching but never found something."

Sakura sighed "Ant suggestions what's going on?"

Justin crossed his arms over his chest "My first thought: drug dealer. A cartel dealing with a new drug."

Sakura couldn't really believe that story "Why were the drained then? That doesn't make any sense."

He shrugged his shoulder "Maybe they don't want the police to find out yet."

Sakura gave him her card "This is my number and if you remember something, call me."

He nodded and pushed the card into his pocket "Forgot I want something in reward?"

She sighed and turned around again "Here" she stretched out her hand and he grabbed the 100 dollar.

"Was a pleasure to make business with you."

* * *

_Guys as I mentioned in Red as Blood already, I was reported by a certain member of FFN because of abuse I don't understand why? We had 222 reviews and this story was complete :''''( I could cry a river now, but I take this opportunity and re-read and correct the story due to many reviews telling me I had errors :( Those who start reading this story or do it again, you are very welcome to leave me a review and tell me what you think or think of the better parts now when you already read it ;) Note that this story is actual COMPLETE and will be posted new only because of the report :( _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Only the storyline of this Fanfiction is mine ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Darker than black  
__Chapter 2_

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed and tried for the fifth time to call Adele, but the she wouldn't pick up . Sakura left a new voice message "Adele if you hear this, call me back."

She sighed annoyed and put her phone aside. The last night brought her far, that was true but not far enough. She needed more if she wanted to write something down. Adele who just wouldn't pick up her phone was the only person she knew and who could help her find other persons who knew more.

Of course there was Justin but he knew not much more than she had expected. Maybe this was just a dead-end. No one knew more than she did now, of course she could go to the police but no police officer would tell her anything about the killings. Bu suddenly her mobile rang and she picked up the call "Yes?"

_"Sakura? It's me, Adele, I'm sorry, I forgot my phone at my boyfriends. What can I do for you?"_

Sakura leaned back into the pillows "I met Justin yesterday and I found out a lot, thanks for your tip. I thought you could come with me this night. I want to visit the '_Blues_'."

_" Yes! I have a free evening... I would love to help you."_

Sakura smiled "Alright, we meet in front of the 'Blues' at eleven?"

_"Okay, see you then."_

On her way out she bought a few very cheap looking News papers and leafed through them as she sat down in the café she decided to have lunch in. Headlines like _"Vampire sighting in New York!" _or _"Vamp-Killer attacks again!" _and _"Police fails to catch 'The Vampire' _decorated all of them_. _

She turned one of the newspaper around, looking a black-white photography, which showed a huge man in a black leather coat from behind.

_"Is this man the vampire?"_

The Matrix had been the second club in the city where the people started to disappear. She would check out the _Blues_ tonight and see what she could find there. _Eight days_ she thought to herself bitterly and bit back a groan. She threw a few dollars on the table and stood up. Throwing the jacket over her shoulders she walked out into a nother cold day in New York.

* * *

_In the evening, Club _'Blues'_..._

Sakura was waiting for Adele in front of the Blues and bit into her lower lip and just when she was about to call Adele, she heard the feminine voice over the noise.

"Sakura! I know I'm late, sorry!"

Sakura winked "I am freezing to death here, get inside."

It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. But Sakura had an uneasy feeling in the back of her neck and that was always a bad sign. She felt the urge to turn around and look if someone was behind. She was in a nightclub, of course there was someone behind her.

"Adele, I would say you get over to the bar. Ask the bartender or someone else, try to act as innocent as you can. I'll take the people in the hall."

She nodded and walked towards the bar and soon Sakura couldn't see her anymore. She turned around and walked into the entrance hall. She moved directly over to one of the man dressed in black leather "Hey! I have a question."

The hours passed by but she didn't find out something new, they all told her what she already knew. This was pure waste of time and Sakura decided that it was a good idea to leave now. She walked back into the main hall and searched with her eyes for Adele, but she was nowhere in sight. She walked to the bar and screamed over the booming noise "Hey!"

The barkeeper turned around and smiled "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Have you seen my friend? Blond, pretty tall, blue eyes, she wears a black dress!"

He seemed to remember her "Yes, but that was twenty minutes ago. She walked out with a guy!"

Sakura smiled at him "Thanks!"

Sakura pushed herself off the bar and cursed loudly. She told Adele not to leave the main hall!_ Damn it_. Sakura escaped the Blues and drew her mobile. She waited a few seconds and suddenly a mobile rang in one of the side streets.

"What... the hell?"

The sound of Jessie J's '_Nobody's perfect_' ended and Sakura moved slowly towards the street.

Her heart was beating hard and her breath was coming out in slight puffs. She felt immense fear well inside of her and she wished she would have a gun with her. Nonetheless, she needed to know. Walking around the corner she saw a body on the ground.

She knew the body, she knew the woman lying on the ground "Adele?"

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She walked slowly towards her "Adele?"

She knelt next to the woman and turned her around. The world stopped. Adele's deep blue eyes were wide in sheer terror and her mouth opened to a silent scream.

"Oh God!" Sakura stumbled back and hit the wall behind her "God no!"

There were two deep wounds in both sides of Adele's neck, blood puddled under her and soaked through the blond hair. Sakura felt tears sting in her eyes and she needed to turn around. She was sick to the stomach. With shaking hands she drew her mobile and dialed the number of the NYPD.

* * *

_New York Police Department..._

"Admit it! You killed her and called us so we won't suspect you!"

Sakura massaged her throbbing temples and looked at the police officer in front of her. He had a half bald head and thick glasses on his nose and for two hours she had to listen to his continuous nonsense! Even his partner who wasn't really nice either pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. If she could, she would have stood up a long time ago and left the room.

Sakura breathed in deeply, trying to calm the bubbling rage inside her, which was about to explode within a few more words of him! She leaned forward and folded her arms on the table, tapping with her fingers onto the desk.

"For the last time, Officer Carter. I think after two hours it should be clear even for you, that I am a journalist and I was out with Adele to search for information's! She helped me out and we split up in the club. After a while I noticed she wasn't where we wanted to meet. So I asked the barkeeper if he had seen her, he said yes and told me she went out."

Officer Carter who was sweating slightly and made her even more nervous! He was fumbling with his pencil and every time she moved even one single finger, his hand flew to the gun in his belt! She was seriously afraid he would shoot her! _Lord help her_... "After I heard that I got out of the club to search for her. I called her and her mobile rang in the side street next to the club. I found her there, _dead_, with two deep wounds in her neck. I called the police and now I am sitting here for more than two hours and I have to listen to this bullshit!"

Carter jumped from his chair and rammed his fists into the desk "You are a killer! Admit it! Your talk-outs won't work on me! You are a cold-hearted killer without conscience!" he screamed and she jumped out of her chair.

His hands flew to his gun and he aimed it directly at her. Now his partner jumped up "Jesus, Carter! Lower the weapon! I want you out of this fucking room now!" the older one ordered and the nerd looked confused at him.

Sweat trickled down his ugly face "Can't you see it? She is the killer! Maybe she killed the others too!" he screamed and Sakura wanted to move, but he tilted his head to the side, finger already on the trigger.

"Stay where you are, you monster!" he screamed.

Sakura shook her head "You are crazy! It wasn't me!"

His partner, Officer Maxwell used this and hit Carter directly in the face. He let the weapon drop and Sakura kicked it away with her foot. Maxwell pulled Carters arms onto his back and soon two other officers came in, pulling Carter from the floor and kicked him out of the room.

Sakura leaned against the wall while Maxwell closed the door again "I am terribly sorry, Miss Haruno. Carter is new and he is... nervous."

She only nodded "I think it is at least for you clear I am no killer, am I right?"

Maxwell nodded "Of course, Miss Haruno you have an alibi and we knew you just came from New York. Don't worry, it is law that we have to keep you for two or three hours in case something really happens."

Sakura sighed "Officer Maxwell, I knew Adele only a few days but I liked her and I won't let this happen to someone else once more. I will try to find him and I think we can work together in this special case".

Maxwell nodded "I think so too, Miss Haruno. Here's my number you can call me any time if you find something new."

Sakura nodded "Can I go home now? I am really tired."

He nodded "Of course you can go home. I will ask one of my officers to get you home safe, okay?"

Sakura nodded "Yes."

This was going to be a hard week... _welcome to New York_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

_Okay guys ;) the old new chapter is up and corrected and I hope it's much better now ;) Tell me what you think and for those who read my fanfic for Five-0 called Safe and Sound, it will be up by tonight... at least the first chapter ;)_

_I hope you leave me a review and tell me what you think ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

"Another one" she said quietly and the barkeeper looked at her "Boyfriend broke up with ya?" he asked while he poured her another drink and she swallowed it quickly.

"I wish. No, a friend died."

He scrunched his nose and leaned forward "Sorry to hear that. What happened?"

Sakura pointed towards her small glass and he lifted the bottle filling the cup again "She was murdered. Just a few feet next to me without that I noticed."

He sighed "Some things in this world happen without us being able to stop it."

Sakura huffed and swallowed the gulped down the next drink "Say that to my friend. My _dead_ friend."

He flinched slightly "I'm really sorry."

Sakura nodded and gulped down the drink in one big swallow. Suddenly she felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out, taking in the call.

"Yes?"

"_Sakura, it's Justin, I have something new, when can we meet?"_

Sakura looked at her watch "In fifteen minutes, Hotel Measure, I'll be waiting outside."

_"See you then."_

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

Sakura walked around the corner, seeing Justin leaning against the wall she walked straight towards him.

"What happened?" she asked serious and he turned towards her "Listen, Adele was a good friend of mine too. She told me you are after something so I've listened around. Outside town is an old disused industrial terrain. One of the ports used it to store spare pieces for their ships there. A few months ago they closed it and since then it's unused. Guess why I tell you that."

Sakura sighed "If I am correct, you are going to tell me that right there the use of the drug started, right?"

Justin nodded "Exactly! The first body found with that remaining in her nose was found close to that building. Take a look, it can't hurt."

Sakura nodded "Where is it?"

Justin gave her a small piece of paper "Just tell the driver this address and he knows where to bring you. I wouldn't go alone, Sakura. You have no idea who could wait for you."

Sakura already grabbing her mobile, dialed the number of the taxi service "Whoa, wait a sec! What are you doing?"

Sakura looked at him "I'm calling a taxi."

Justin shook his head furiously "Obvious but insane! It's already dark and you want to go there alone? Are you crazy?"

Sakura rolled with her eyes "Yes."

Justin took hold of her shoulders and shook her until she felt a little bit dizzy "Adele wouldn't want you to get in danger because of her!"

She sighed "Adele is dead because of _me_, do you think I wanted that?"

Justin was silent for a second, her words probably sinking in for the first time, making clear she wouldn't let go.

He rubbed his forehead "Okay, okay. Here." He grabbed into the back of his coat. It was a gun"You know how to use it?"

Sakura nodded and grabbed it "Thanks".

He looked down on her concerned "Be careful."

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

Sakura closed the door of the taxi behind her "Wait here" she ordered the driver and he nodded "No worries, miss. I've got time."

She nodded and turned on her flashlight. She walked over the empty yard in front of the disused and expired warehouses. She had to admit, it was scary, the windows of the warehouses shattered and she could see straps of ripped white foil move.

"Damn it, this is really scary" she muttered and reached the large warehouse Justin told her she should take a look at. She walked towards it, her heels making small noises on the uneven ground.

When she reached the door she slightly pushed on it and it swung open with a loud squeak. She pointed her flashlight into the large hall and to her luck it was empty. She walked as silent as she was could into the warehouse, closing the door behind her. She saw large tables in the middle of the hall. They were full with chemical tubes, they were filled with a white powder. She found their laboratory. Sakura grabbed her mobile and held it over the table. She took a few photos and pushed it back into the pocket of her jacket.

But suddenly she heard a noise behind her and she pointed her flashlight into the direction the sound came from. The only thing she saw was a broken glass on the ground and a cat running into the darkness.

She put her hand over her chest and took a deep breath to calm herself "Come on, Haruno. Pull yourself together."

Most of them were empty but in one of the last ones she found a few papers with chemical symbols on it. She pulled the papers out and leafed through them. She had no idea what that was but she would take it with her for starters.

She pushed the papers into her bag and stood up again, closing the drawers. She had seen enough to tell that this was the first place they tried to produce the new drug. Another step towards Adele's killer. She was just inches away from the door when she heard voices outside. They were moving towards the door. Sakura quickly switched off her flashlight and jumped behind one of the many large pallets of stuff, wrapped with white foil. She pressed her back against the only thing that protected her from being discovered.

"_I swear to you! I just saw a light in here!" _the voice said angry and now she noticed she heard two pairs of shoes coming towards the warehouse.

"_Your head is full with shit! Here is no one!"_

The two guys walked directly into the middle of the tables, taking a close look around the area _"Everything is alright, I told you!" _one of them said.

Sakura wanted to scream, _of course everything is normal because I am not here_!

As soon as she was sure they wouldn't return she stood up. Carefully looking around the corner of her hideout, she made sure she was alone. She took a deep breath and walked out from behind her safe hiding. She slowly opened the door and took a closer look over the yard, it was empty too. Both guys had disappeared into the night. She could see the taxi from where she stood and walked towards it. Without being noticed, she got into the yellow car that silently drove off.

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

Sakura walked into the copy-shop and walked straight towards one of the black copiers. She quickly put the few papers under the scan and pushed the flash drive into one of the slots and transferred the data to the stick. She hurried so no one could clearly see what she exactly did. She deleted any evidence that she was here and left. She had fifteen minutes til Justin would meet her in one of the small side cafés. She came in time and sat down on the table, Justin followed her a few minutes later through the entrance.

"What do you think?" she asked him while he leafed through the pages "I have no idea what this is, but I think you found the origin of the drug."

She didn't know if she should feel happy or not. She got stuck in the cross-fire and became a target for those men who produced the drug.

Justin leaned back in his chair "Did someone see you?"

Sakura shook her head "No, two guys came in but got out before they found me."

He seemed really worried "You know that as soon as they notice that this-" he held up the papers "is missing, they are going to hunt whoever took it."

Sakura nodded "I know what I get myself into."

Justin leaned forward and hissed at her "Obviously you don't! If you would, you would already be on your way out of New York, this is too dangerous! Even for a man like me it's not easy to hear everything in this city."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest "If you hear something, you can tell them they are _done."_

Justin lifted his hands "Fine, fine! If you want to stay to the very end, but don't blame me when something happens to you!"

Sakura smirked "You are the first one to blame if something happens."

* * *

_Somewhere in New York..._

"What are you talking about?" the man asked angry and the other one flinched "Please! I had no idea! I never saw anyone, _they_ must have stolen it before I arrived!"

The man turned around with a sharp movement "You failed once again! Tell me one good reason to let you live!"

The man kneeling on the ground panicked "I-I did my best! The mixture doesn't fit for humans! They die because of it, I don't know why, I-I will work on it, I promise and this time I find a way!"

The man who had screamed stared at the small man on the floor "Fine, your last chance."

The man wanted to say something else but the man lifted his hand "Another word and I'll take my offer back. Leave now and don't you dare telling me ever again that you _failed_!"

The man crouched on the floor for a second longer, than he stood up and ran out of the room. He turned around, looking out into the night. The humans under him were moving like small insects. He was a king... a _God _among them. And soon their prayers would be for him

* * *

**Hey guys! :) This is looking damn good to me and I am happy that many of you found their way back into my vampire world ;) Darker than black is- at least in my opinion better than before because my writing style has approved in the last year and I think when I corrected it I have the feeling that the speaking and the linings are more flowing than before ;)**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think! **

**See ya all in the next chapter :*****


	4. Chapter 4

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 4_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"You know that, as soon as the notice this" he held up the papers "is missing, they are going to hunt whoever it was who took it." Sakura nodded "I know what I get myself into."_

_ Justin sighed and leaned forward "Obviously you don't! If you would, you would already be on your way out of New York, this is too dangerous, even for a man like me it's not easy to hear everything in this city."_

_ Sakura crossed her arms over her chest "If you hear something, you can tell them they are _done_."_

* * *

_Now..._

"Fuckin' hell, I can smell her all over the place!"

For fuck's sake, he knew that. She left a trail all over the city and if it was easy for him to find her than it was easy for _them_ to find her too. This situation was much too sensitive for human ears or hands.

Sasuke turned to his best friend "Call the base, tell them we have her track and we will chase her down. We'll remove her memory, get what she grabbed from here and then we'll leave."

The blond nodded "No problem, gimme a second."

Sasuke straightened to his full height. He was waiting for Naruto to come back, he took her scent in once again. His fangs and his shaft immediately reacted to it.

She smelled like cherry, vanilla and sun, a mixture he never inhaled before. It was... _alluring_. A normal human wasn't even able to pick up her very own scent, they would be able to smell her perfume, her shampoo maybe but nothing more and nothing less. But vampires had a much more sensitive nose and could smell everything to the origin. And he was one of the oldest.

His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice "Sasuke! The order changed. They say she could have important information. It could lead to-" but Sasuke growled loudly.

"Okay, okay! Man, what's shoved up your ass today?" Naruto muttered under his breath and turned around "Let's get moving before her scent vanishes even more, I can barely smell her anymore."

Sasuke arched his brow in surprise. How could Naruto possibly _not_ smell her? Sasukes head was almost foggy with her scent, it filled his nose, his body.

"Man? Earth to Sasuke! Let's get goin'... what's wrong with you, man?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, not a very clever idea because he caught much more of her alluring scent than he wanted to... or needed to. Sasuke followed Naruto out of the old building and got into his black _Aston Martin_ and seconds later the expensive car drove off with roaring engine.

* * *

_With Sakura..._

Sakura just finished her shower and stepped out of the cabin when her mobile rang.

She quickly wrapped her towel around her body and picked up the call "Yes?"

_"Sakura, it's Justin. Listen, I thought about your paper work, I have a friend he knows much about that chemical stuff. His name is Kabuto. He's a little... creepy at times, but maybe he can help you. His number is 0564-2348-9061." _

Sakura quickly wrote it down "Thanks, Justin. Where can I find him?"

_"Well, that's the problem... you have to call him. You never know where he is. And Sakura, don't meet somewhere cut off public."_

Sakura put the phone down and quickly retyped the number into her display. She lifted her mobile to her ear.

_"Hello?" _

Sakura felt the strange urge to end the call immediately. His voice was so creepy "Kabuto? My name is Sakura Haruno, Justin told me I should call you. I have some chemical formulas and I need your help, could we meet somewhere?"

It was quiet for a split second "_Of course! How about the old library, near Corner's Street?"_

Sakura bit down on her lip before agreeing "In two hours, I'll be there."

Sakura sighed, she hadn't had a good feeling about this... and normally her feeling was right.

* * *

_2 hours later, old library..._

Sakura was more than nervous, she. He was late but suddenly,a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the emergency exit of the library. She turned around and saw a white-haired man with round glasses on his nose.

He was grinning... but not that sort of friendly grin. "Sorry, can't risk to be watched. So, what is it you need my help with?"

Sakura quickly grabbed the folder from her bag "These formulas. I have no idea what they mean."

He looked over the papers for a few minutes, deep in thoughts "Well, you have a chemical recipe here. Some kind of medicament or a drug maybe."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, playing cool. A drug... so her presumption was right."Like I said, I have no clue."

Kabuto looked at her for a while too long "But something is very awkward."

Sakura raised her brows "What?"

He turned the papers "These acronyms stand for blood."

Sakura gasped "Blood? In a chemical drug?"

He nodded "Yes. That's all I can tell you, I've never seen this recipe before."

His eyes narrowed and that was it when it hit her. He knew more than he let through. She quickly pushed the folder back into her bag "hank you, Kabuto."

He nodded "You're welcome."

He was waiting for her to get out of the emergency exit and lifted his phone to his ear.

_"Yes?" _came the gruff voice.

"I've got her, my Lord."

A long silence and then a chuckle _"Very well, let's hope she didn't spread the news to many other persons... we don't have to shed so much blood."_

* * *

_Sakuras apartment..._

She closed the door behind her and leaned against the cool wood. The darkness surrounding her only worried her more than soothing her. She quickly switched on the light and exhaled deeply trying to calm her racing heart. She fastened the door-chain and threw her bag onto the small couch. She grabbed her mobile and called Justin, but to her misery he didn't answer.

_"It's Justin, leave a message: beep." _

Sakura wiped her forehead with her hand, she was sweating "Justin, it's Sakura. I'm leaving my motel now, something is wrong. I'll go to the Impala motel, please meet me there in two hours."

Sakura threw her mobile back into her bag and hurried into the bedroom, carelessly tossing her clothes into her suitcase. The bathroom was next, shampoo and cosmetics. Just as she finished someone knocked at her door. She froze.

"_Room service_!"

Sakura let out her breath she held in and walked to the door, opening it. "I'm checking out." she said and hurried down the hall, leaving very confused woman behind. She took the lift to get down, the reception was empty and Sakura cursed.

A young girl, dressed in a Gothic attire came out behind the personnel area and sat down.

She noticed Sakura and smiled "Hey. What can I do for you?"

Sakura gave her the key "I'm checking out, room number 251."

The girl nodded and before she could say something else, Sakura was already out of the motel. While she left the motel and got into a taxi, she wasn't even aware that four pairs of eyes watched only her.

She inspected her new room, it was quiet larger than her old apartment, but nonetheless she felt vulnerable. She had called Justin three hours ago, he was still nowhere in sight. She was nervous and when she wanted to reach for her mobile in her bag, she couldn't find it.

"Fucking, shit!" she cursed and emptied her bag onto the table. Her mobile wasn't there. It probably slipped out of her bag when she had roughly pulled it up .

"No way in hell!" she cursed loudly.

But then it knocked- it knocked again this time more urgent. _Justin_! She sighed in relief and hurried to the door, opening it "Thank God, I thought-" but to her deep shock, it wasn't Justin.

"Why, hello there Sakura."

She slammed the door shut but not fast enough. Kabutos foot planted itself between door and frame and the door flew open so hard that it hit with the wall with a loud crack.

She was terrified when Kabuto approached her "No need to be rude, love" he said smirking.

Sakura tried to safe herself into the kitchen, get a knife or something to defend herself with.

But he followed her and suddenly he stood in front of her "Wanna stab me, darling? Not a good idea" he laughed while she backed away from him.

Her fear smelled so good. His eyes wandered to the table, seeing the papers "Ah, that's what I've searched for." He laughed and his dark eyes turned suddenly yellow, the pupils went from round to small slits.

"But first of all, you" he laughed when he saw her trying to go for the door but with one mental order it slammed shut.

She turned around to face him, her eyes wide with fear, her heart racing like a galloping horse. She felt fear out of this world, well soon she wouldn't feel anything anymore. Suddenly he was directly in front of her and then she felt a sharp, tearing pain exploding in her neck. Sakura screamed in agony as razor-sharp fangs broke through her skin.

* * *

Sasuke heard her. Her scream pierced his hearing and the smell of her blood, even when it was faint filled his nose.

"Shit! Smell that?"

Sasuke nodded and jumped out of the parking Escalate "They were faster!" Naruto screamed and hurried after Sasuke.

He could feel her pain and fear, that urge to fight,but also that numbing tiredness of blood loss. Without even looking at the persons they crossed on their way. They reached the floor where her scent was stronger than anywhere else. He could hear her screams and moans of pain. Sasuke drew his gun, incomparable rage filling him.

In the next second he kicked down the door she was behind. He saw that rat Kabuto, he was feeding from her with such brutality, his beast began to roar louder than ever before. She was barely conscious anymore, blood running over her neck and chest- it stained Kabutos whole front and as he ripped his fangs out of her neck and let go of her.

"Oh, Sasuke! Didn't think I would meet you here!"

Sasuke growled when Kabuto licked his lips "Come on, have a drink with me... in the name of the good old times." He pointed towards the unconscious woman on the floor.

Sasuke lifted his gun but before he could fire, Kabuto picked up the female by her neck, holding her lifeless body in front of him, using her body as livivng shield. "Ah, we don't want to kill precious little flower here, don't we?"

Sasuke growled and lowered his gun, so did Naruto "Let her go, you impotent asshole. Are you really this spineless to use a woman for protection?" Naruto asked, venom dripping from each word.

Kabuto grinned "Catch!" without hesitating he pushed the woman into Sasukes arms and ran past Naruto in lightening speed.

Sasukes mind got fuzzy, the scent of her blood hit him like a brick and he immediately reacted to it, his fangs grew out. But he shook his head and cradled her against his chest with.

"Naruto, her bag."

With the woman in his arms Sasuke left the room, the throbbing in his fangs and groin became stronger by the second. _The night could only get better..._

* * *

**_Okay guys ;) Next chapter and I am so happy that I see so many old names in the reviews ;) I hope you liked this chapter and you know the ordeal ;) just type me a review and you make my day (night) however :D Oh and if you are interested in Batman, the new Batman movies, then check out my Bane fanfiction! It was deleted just like my other stories and I am seriously missing a few reviews there because we had collected 93 already ;) Maybe I see you in the reviews there too ;) Ooh, it's a BanexOc Fiction ;) _**

**_See you all! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_Darker than black  
__Chapter 5_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Sasukes mind became dizzy, the scent of her blood hitting him like a brick and he immediately reacted to it, his fangs grew out. But he shook his head and cradled her against his chest with ease "Naruto, her bag."_

_With the woman in his arms he left the room, the throbbing in his fangs and lower region becoming stronger by the second._

* * *

_Now..._

Sasukes fingers were already stained with her blood, her heart was barely beating. Sasuke cursed loudly, every time Naruto drove around a corner or sped up, his hands slipped from her wound and she lost even more blood "Can't you drive the fuck faster?" Sasuke hissed and Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I can't. The streets are too full and we are at the limit already!"

Sasuke looked down at the woman in his lap, the lights from outside flashed over her face in a blur, illuminating her skin every few seconds. He had to do something or she would die. Sasuke needed a second for his decision, he lifted his arm towards his mouth, fangs growing already.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke only growled and bit into his wrist "She needs it" was his simple reply.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but it was too late and he cursed "God damn it, I hope you know what you're doing."

Sasuke simply shrugged while his eyes changed. He could see her clear, even through the dark, her lips were pale, her eyes closed and his precious, old blood dripped down her chin. He cursed silently and tilted her head into his armpit and stretched her neck. Pressing his wrist hard into her lips, he forced a few droplets past her lips making her swallow it. Immediately he heard her heart beat faster and she slightly stirred in his arms. He knew how it felt, the blood seemed to pump through your veins harder, faster than you knew it could. It seemed the blood cursing through you is burning you from the inside, connecting you to the one who gave his blood to you. And he felt the connection too, her heartbeat echoing in his head, in his veins, he felt her like a second personality. He felt her slow but yet strong pulse throb inside him, making him dizzy.

Naruto cursed loudly and looked over his shoulder to Sasuke who held the unconscious woman, pressed tightly to his broad chest "I just hope you know what you do, Sasuke."

Yes, he hoped so too for his well-being and especially for hers.

* * *

_Uchiha Manor, Main Residence..._

"That's unacceptable!".

Sasuke sighed "Father..." but Fugaku interrupted him "Giving that woman your blood, still something I can understand but what I don't understand is why Kabuto escaped! You had the chance to kill him!" Fugaku was furious "Sasuke, you have to understand, you are Itachis follower, now with Itachi in the senate, you are responsible for everything else. I don't know if you are just too weak to take responsibility or if you still try to fight your own lonely way, my son, I'll tell you now, are a soldier of the order- the leader, it's your job to take care of vampires like Kabuto!"

Sasuke could repeat every single word in his head "I know father, but Kabuto had the woman captive, you gave me the clear order to bring her here and I thought she is more useful alive."

Fugaku was silent for a moment, a deep frown on his face "Where is she now?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment "In my quarters, with my blood in her system I will keep her under my care."

Fugaku nodded shortly "Fine, tell me when she is awake. We need as much information as we are able to gain."

* * *

Sasuke felt the throb in his head grow, he needed blood. _Soon_. Fugaku who had escaped the room a few seconds ago left him alone with his thoughts. Naruto was already in his quarters with his human mate Hinata. He would later ask her to take care of the woman properly, still sleeping in his bed.

He made a sharp turn and left the room, walking down the long corridors of the main mansion towards his quarters. He opened his door, the rooms were filled throughout with her scent and it hit him with full force. He could see perfectly fine in the darkness and crossed the living room into the main bedchamber. He was content to see the woman still sleeping, the lamp on his nightstand turned on and it illuminated the darkness with a soft, low shine of yellow light. Her long tresses were sprawled around her head, it was curly he noticed. Her thin but toned arms were stretched to the sides, the wound in her neck covered by a thick cotton pad and bandages.

Even though it was wrapped tightly around her slender neck, he could still smell her blood clearly. Sasuke walked towards his large kingsized bed, the pillows and blankets wrapped in black satin duvet covers. God, she looked deliciously innocent the way his sheets were wrapped around her frail body. His shaft began to throb painfully, his crotch getting tighter by the second as he stood above her. His complete knockout was when her lips parted and she let out a small moan. Her beautiful nipples started to stand out against her thin shirt. How could he forget the connection he made between them only two hours ago?

He groaned, this would be a hell of a week until his blood was finally eliminated from her blood circulation system. It would kill him to resist this temptation but he had to be careful, he was too old, he was one of the only old bloodlined and the animal inside him was too strong for him to control it completely.

* * *

_With Naruto and Hinata..._

"He did what?" Hinata was throughout confused and her mate nodded "Yes! Unbelievable, don't you think?"

Hinata sat down on the bed next to her man "I never saw Sasuke give his blood away, it's so dangerous."

Naruto nodded "Let's just hope she can handle it."

Hinata pulled the covers back and slipped under them, snuggling into the loving embrace of her mate "Sasuke will pay us a visit when she wakes up but her wound was pretty deep, fuck that asshole."

Hinata seemed shocked for a while "Kabuto?"

Naruto looked down on his woman "Yes, he was there. Je was the one who injured her, Sasuke had to give her his blood or otherwise she would have died today."

Hinata gasped "Oh my... I never thought it was that bad."

Naruto growled silently in his chest "Let's just hope Sasuke knows what he is doing."

Hinata smiled "I never saw him not knowing what to do." Naruto groaned "I know, that's what's pissing me off so much."

Hinata shook her head "You are still cursing like the soldier." Naruto grinned broadly "I was and still am a soldier, baby."

* * *

_With Sakura..._

She woke up to the sound of running water. At first she thought she was in her room and it was raining again but when she opened her eyes the room she was in, was definitely _not_ hers. The bed she was in was way too large and luxurious to be a motel bed! She slowly sat up, a lamp on the black nightstand was her only source of light. The room had a large window, going down to the floor, the blinds were shut completely. The room was large, it had the size of her two apartments at once! Where the hell was she? When she tried to turn her head she felt a searing pain in her neck. Her hand shot up, feeling bandages wrapped around her throat on the side of her neck.

And then she remembered it, the call, waiting for Justin, that man... _Kabuto_ standing in her door. The fight, two burning yellow eyes and then the pain. He had bitten her! _Vampire_. The word echoed in her head. _Vampire_? But it would at least explain the eyes and the fangs buried deep in her neck! She tried to order her long hair, her hands sliding over the silk sheets. She heard the shower stop and was reminded that there was someone in the room!

Sakura pushed the covers back and noticed she wore her black tanktop and her denim jeans, shoes and cardigan gone. Someone had undressed her and had put her under the covers. Someone had also covered her neck with bandages. She rubbed her face and stood up slowly, immediately her head was filled with fog and she slightly swayed on her feet. She could hear a muffled curse from inside the bathroom, she assumed behind the closed door. She heard a shower cabin open and close and then the door opened. Her breath hitched.

In the door stood a man, no correction. A _God_. He was even taller than Justin was, good 6'9 high! He intimidating height was outrun by the broadness of his huge shoulders and biceps with thick and hard muscles with veins standing out from his arms. His stomach abs ran down into narrow hips with a perfect 'V'. A small line of black hair ran from his navel down into the regions covered by the black towel. Her eyes wandered to his face. He had a hard face, unemotional. His black eyes cold and somehow... frightening. His enormous biceps and torso covered with thick black tattoos, lines, running into each other, it made him look even more frightening and strong.

But it was his voice sending her to her knees "Lay down."

Her knees gave in and she fell into the bed again. His voice was deep and dangerous, it left no place for protest of any kind. He walked straight towards her in long strides and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over her once again. She noticed his midnight black hair stuck to his masculine face, water droplets running down his pale skin. Sakura pried her eyes off of his body and concentrated on not blushing.

"You were injured heavily, lost a lot of blood. Until tomorrow you are not to stand up." No question. An _order_.

Sakura sighed and sat up on her elbows, his eyes glistening dangerously "I gave you a clear order" he said sternly.

Sakura arched her brows, when was he born God damn it? "Do you see me standing?" she asked a little angry about his commanding attitude.

Was that a small frown on his face? "I will order you something to eat and to drink" he turned around to leave the room.

"Wait!"

He stopped dead in his track "What?"

Sakura rubbed her neck "What... what happened? I saw his face, his eyes... and his fangs."

Sasuke saw the fear in her eyes, the uncertainty and confusion about what happened to her tonight. Sasuke sighed, it broke his heart to see her like that "It will make sense soon. Rest now, I'll come back later."

And rest she did because only mere seconds after he was gone exhaustion took over her, calling her into the deep darkness of sleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

Sakura was awake for two hours and she sat in the huge living room, more salon and was leafing through a newsletter she found together with a nice decorated tablet with breakfast on it. She had eaten quickly, the bread was fresh so was the cheese and sausage. The orange juice was also pressed freshly and the clear water was cool. Suddenly it knocked at the door, Sakura had no idea what to do.

"_Sakura, please open the door_" it was a very soft and feminine voice.

Sakura stood up from the couch and walked towards the door and opened it. In front of her stood a tall, dark haired woman with pale skin and lavender colored eyes. She was thin but had fairly large breasts for her body statue.

"Yes?"

The woman smiled softly and she was Sakura sympathetic immediately "I am Hinata, can I come in?"

Sakura nodded and stepped aside "I see Sasuke did take care of you" Hinata noticed when she saw the tablet on the table and Sakura shrugged her shoulders "Sasuke?" she had never heard his name before.

Hinata looked at her "Sasuke send me to talk with you, he believed you could handle things better if a woman talked to you."

Sakura arched her brows "Things?"

Hinata nodded "I bet you have a lot of questions."

She was right, Sakura was burning up with desire for her questions to be answered. Hinata pointed towards the sofa "I believe we should sit down."

Sakura sat next to Hinata "Do you realize what happened to you, yesterday?" Hinata asked gently and Sakura shook her head "Yes... No. I have no idea! There was this man, biting me into the neck, his eyes changing. I have a word in mind but that's _impossible! _But after what I saw yesterday... I think it's more true than I want to believe."

Hinata looked at her for a moment with sad eyes "It's true, Sakura. They are not undead, they are very much alive"."Sakura couldn't believe her ears "What?"

"Vampires, Sakura, are real and one of them attacked you yesterday."

* * *

**Sooooo, guys! This is actually amazing how many people of you found your way back to darker than black ;) People, I'm seriously sorry, I bet darker than black is boring for those who read it again :( Blame the b*** xoxoKakashixoxo because she is so stuck and prude to look at an avatar :D However, I am happy to see so many reviews again ;) Let's stock 'em up shall we? :D **

**See you next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Darker than black  
__Chapter 6_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"It's true, Sakura. They are not undead, they are very much alive."_

_Sakura couldn't believe her ears "What?"_

_"Vampires, Sakura, are real and one of them attacked you yesterday."_

* * *

_Now..._

Sakuras jaw hit the floor -_literally_- she could stop herself from putting her fingers into her ears and rub them "Excuse me?"

Hinata nodded "The man who attacked you yesterday is Kabuto Yakushi. He is along known threat and alley of our enemies. Sasuke and Naruto were already on you tracks since you broke into the old warehouse. Yesterday they searched for you but when they reached your motel, you were already gone. Kabuto found you faster than them sadly. We would have wanted you to get out of this situation unharmed."

Sakura shook her head, this woman was crazy! There was no other explanation for this nonsense she was talking about!

"I know, it sounds confusing but you are in more danger than ever before, Sakura. That's the reason Sasuke took you here, he never did that before."

Sakura arched her brows "What did he never do before? Taking helpless, injured women and bring them into his room, commanding them around?"

Hinata laughed "Yeah, that's him. He is from a complete different time than we are, he is older than you think. He isn't used of getting contra."

Sakura arched her brows "That's for sure... wait, what do you mean with _older_? Let's pretend I believe this whole vampire thing. What did I get myself into again?"

Hinata sighed "Well, I'll start from the beginning. Vampires exist since the beginning of time. Forget the story with the bat bite, complete nonsense. They were suddenly there, our story is so old it's hard to explain. There are different clans of vampires. One clan, the Uchiha clan, is the most pure-blooded clan in the whole vampire world. The Uchihas descend from the very first pure-blooded vampires, means children from vampire mother and vampire father. A pure blooded vampire child. You can still follow?"

Sakura nodded and listened carefully to the story.

"Thousands of years ago an Uchiha split from the clan, he was convinced that vampires were kings, meant to rule over the humans. But the rest of the Uchihas were always in symbiosis with the humans, knowing without them they would die. We have no idea who that vampire was, his name is nowhere to find in the vampire chronicles."

Sakura shook her head, confusion clearly written all over her face "Vampire... chronicles?"

Hinata nodded "Yes. The chronicles are the whole story of the Uchiha clan. However, that certain vampire created a whole new army. We call them sucker they are blood thirsty, cruel beings, close to a vampire but they long lost their humanity because of the blood lust."

Till now she could follow but only halfway through "Blood lust, what is that?"

Something dark flashed in Hinatas eyes before it vanished completely "It's insanity. When a vampire can't control his hunger for blood anymore. Especially old vampires are very endangered by it, they are different. They still have that animalistic part inside of them that our ancestors inherited them directly. Younger vampires like my mate can fall into it too but are not in so much danger anymore."

Sakura wrinkled her forehead, lifting her hands into the air, stopping Hinata from talking "Wait! Children? I thought vampires are technically... undead."

Hinata shook her head, laughing "No! They are just as alive as you and me Sakura. There are not many female vampires, they are really rare and not often seen. One of the only females I know is Sasukes mother."

"But how can there be so many pure blooded vampires than?" Sakura asked confusion seriously taking over now.

Hinata shook her head, this woman had just as much patience as the mother of God herself, Sakura mused to herself as Hinata continued the story "No, no. Don't understand me wrong! Vampires like Sasuke and his brother are rarities. I assume they are the last pure-bloods, including their parents."

Sakura slowly started to see through all the branches of the family tree, well, at least she thought she finally got a bit of a clue "The children?"

Hinata knew what she wanted to know "Because of the rare female vampires the old vampires started to take human mates. While they took the females and giving them their blood, many women conceived. The process is pretty easy, the human woman has to drink the male's blood, at the same time he drinks hers while he releases inside of her. That's how a vampire child is made."

Hinata made sure Sakura could still follow before she started talking again "If the woman drinks her mate's blood, like I do, we freeze. We stop aging and we stay vital. If we drink the blood regularly it makes us even stronger, not much but we can do things normal humans wouldn't be able to do."

Sakura felt her stomach turn around "You drink... blood?"

Hinata nodded "Yes, a few drops are enough. You would wonder what it does to you to take the blood of your mate. It takes you higher than any drug could."

Sakura simply nodded it off, not wanting to take that topic into depth "However, our enemies the sucker are tormenting you humans, killing, raping and kidnapping them for their own sick pleasure. Sasuke and his soldiers are on their tracks every night to cover over the mess the suckers leave behind."

"So they can't walk in the sunlight?"

Hinata nodded, sadness written over her face "Sasuke is too old, his eyes and skin are too sensitive for the sunlight. He can stand a few minutes outside, yes but not more. Naruto, my mate, is a lot younger, his human genes enable him to walk in the sunlight without problems. A few months ago now, we noticed that a lot of vampires disappeared. That's really unusual for a vampire because we all stay in contact. Then this new drug appeared we think it could finally lead us to that one vampire."

Sakuras breath hitched for a second as she finally understood in what kind of danger she really had been in if Sasuke wouldn't have saved her "Why?"

Hinata looked her straight in the eyes "Because that drug contains vampire blood."

Sakura gasped "That's what Kabuto told me! That God damn bastard, he knew. He told me there was blood in the drug." She rubbed her tired eyes, the day was just starting and she had a headache as if she drank a whole bottle of Vodka. _God hail the good old college times_. "But why should someone create a drug with vampire blood in it?"

Hinata shrugged her slim shoulders "Vampire blood is like adrenaline, aphrodisiac and heroine at the same time for a human body. Like I said, it takes you to a new level of high."

Sakura sank back into the couch, a hand clasped over her mouth. She was speechless "And I found out so he had to get rid off me."

Hinata nodded "We knew from the start that Kabuto has something to do with this. Sasuke and Naruto found that man, Justin, dead in his house Kabuto killed him and now he is after you."

* * *

_With Sasuke..._

Sasuke reloaded his Beretta 9mm and aimed for the target at the other side of them room and fired. The recoil shook his arms and stung in his strained muscles but at the same time it gave him some kind of satisfaction. He simply imagining how it would look like if his bullets pierced Kabuto Yakushis head. Suddenly he heard steps behind him and he turned around, seeing his brother lean against the nearest wall. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at him with those dark, patient orbs. As always Itachi was dressed in black jeans and shirt.

"I see you're still angry." The silent words brought Sasuke to immediate rage.

Sasuke growled only and put the weapon away, the danger of shooting his brother out of his bad mood was simply too big "That's an understatement."

Itachi sighed, pushing himself off the wall, walking towards his brother "Do you think it would have been better to shoot the woman and kill Kabuto?"

"Yes" was Sasukes gruff reply.

Itachi shook his head. The calm person he was, he understood Sasuke not only because he was his brother. After all, Itachi had been in Sasukes situation a few centuries ago "Or are you angry at yourself for giving her your blood?"

Sasuke wanted make his brother kiss the wall so badly "Stop talking about it" he said through gritted teeth "In a few days my blood is out of her system and I am done with her."

Itachi suppressed the small smirk threatening to give him away. _His little brother was so predictable_. What concerned Itachi more at the moment was the pure rage radiating off Sasuke in waves. "You are on the edge, little brother. Don't lose control."

Sasuke punched the wall so hard that not only the bones in his hand broke but also the marble under his fist "Fucking God! Itachi don't come with your Yin and Yang shit! I am fine!"

Itachi grabbed Sasukes by the back of his neck "No you are not! Don't force me to lock you up again! The first time was one time too much for my personal likings and I promise you, if you hurt that woman in one way, verbal or physical, I will do it again or so help me God! It was your personal failure that she got injured."

With a hard shove he released Sasuke and left his brother alone.

* * *

_With Sakura and Hinata..._

"I know this must be hard, did you know Justin?"

Sakura could only nod, the message of Justin's death made her sad, truly sad "I didn't knew him long but he was a good guy. He was honest and he wanted to help." She buried her head in her hands "God, this is all my fault."

Hinata put her warm hand on Sakuras shivering back "I'm truly sorry, Sakura. Do you want to take a walk outside? I think fresh air would do you good."

It was the first time she saw the huge mansion from the inside. Endless halls with so many doors that she lost count of how many floors they had already passed "I wonder how you are able to _not_ get lost in here?" Sakura muttered.

Hinata laughed "You get used to it in time, trust me. I lost my way for the first hundred years I lived in this house."

They crossed a huge hall with large windows on either side of the walls. Sakura looked around in awe "Wow! This looks like an old castle!"

Hinata nodded "It is actually an old castle. This was the main manor of an old king reigning centuries and centuries ago."

Sakura shook her head in awe "Don't tell me you live alone here!"

Hinata shook her head and lead Sakura out onto the massive balcony "No. Sasukes relatives and his soldiers live here together with their mates. You will meet them soon, I promise."

* * *

Sakura soon found out that these people obviously possessed and obscene amount of money, when she thought about her small apartment back in Boston, she simply shook her head. When they reached the large outrunning countryside of the manor Sakura had no idea where to look first. The actual park had white gravel paths with old weeping willows flanking the ways through the green. Fountains gave the park the perfect romantic and old look.

"How is it possible that no one ever gets curious about this whole stuff?" she asked curious and Hinata chuckled "Well, they think this manor and everything around it belongs to a very wealthy business man from Europe and that it's actually empty."

Sakura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest "You guys really have a thing for hiding things, don't you?"

Hinata laughed "I knew you would be great company. Just wait till you meet all the girls, they are out now but they will return later."

Sakura looked at Hinata from the side "There are other females like you?"

Hinata nodded "Of course! I belong to Naruto, Gaara and Matsuri are living on the same floor as you and Sasuke. Matsuri is such a sweetheart, you will like her very much. Ino belongs to Shikamaru, she was a very famous model in the 1960's before Shikamaru met her. And then there are Neji and Tenten, they are our lovebirds. They met one year ago and are in the bloodbond only a few months now."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, when she realized something very important "You are always telling me about the age. How old _are_ you exactly?"

Hinata smiled "I was born in the early seventeenth-hundreds of Japan. In that time my country was torn apart by war, I was in a tricky situation when suddenly Naruto appeared and saved me. I was in love with him the moment he stood there in front of me, fighting those men off with ease. Later he took me here to New York, where I met Sasuke and Itachi, Sasukes older brother. Tenten is 27 and Matsuri is turning 80 next month."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears right now! Hinata was telling her that she was actually over 300 years old! She did not look older than 23! Maybe even younger!

Sakura shook her head "And how old is Sasuke?"

Hinata thought about it a little while, before she answered "Well, Itachi is a little something over 1500. Sasuke can't be younger than 1200 maybe even older."

Sakura felt the strong urge to sit down on one of the white benches "_Oh. My. God_. I never thought he was _that_ old."

Hinata sat down next to her "Amazing, isn't it?" she said in deep respect and Sakura nodded. A second later, a frown formed on her face and she lifted her chin stubbornly "Thousand or not, I will not put up with his attitude."

* * *

**So guys ;) I hope you liked the edited version of this chapter, I have to say, I am pretty content with it ;) I hope you leave me a review and to all those people who were so lovely and followed/favorite and even took the time to review my story, the God of noble writing may bless you! :D **

**My special thanks goes to Pseudononymous17 for all the kind PMs and the encouraging words you gave me and the vent to pent off my anger about that FFN member who reported me ;) I love ya girl!**

**Another special thanks goes to Crazymel2008 for reviewing all the time and sending me lovely PMs ;) You stuck with me even though I had to delete all my stories **** Thank you so much!**

**And a great, great THANKS goes out to all of you who read my story ;) Without your reviews I would not have put energy in re-uploading Darker than Black and enjoy the ride once again all the way! **

**-Alessandra out!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Well, Itachi is a little something over 1500. Sasuke can't be younger than 1200 maybe even older."_

_Sakura felt the strong urge to sit down on one of the white benches "_Oh. My. God_. I never thought he was that old."_

_Hinata sat down next to her "Amazing, isn't it?" she asked in deep respect and Sakura huffed "Thousand or not... I will still not put up with his attitude."_

* * *

_Now..._

When Sasuke entered his rooms her scent hit him with full force. He could hear the shower running and he knew she had no clue he was in the room. Well, at least it was _his_ room. He walked into the bedroom and saw that her clothes were scattered all over the places. Sasuke couldn't resist, he picked up her tank top and inhaled her scent. A second too late he realized what he did and threw the top aside. The shower stopped running and his head turned towards the closed door.

Sakura closed the glassdoor behind her and wrapped a towel around her dripping figure and examined her face. The bandages around her neck were soaked and that was the moment she decided her neck didn't hurt enough to wear it any longer. She grabbed the small pins holding it together and pulled them out. She grabbed the loose end it and pulled on it. The side of her neck was deeply bruised, almost black and in the middle of those bruises were two deep holes in her flesh. Luckily they were already covered with a thin scab.

_Vampire_. She couldn't deny it anymore, even though her analytic mind tried to push the facts away from her. She pushed her hair out of her face and bound it high into a bun. The water ran down her neck, down over her back. A sudden rush of pleasure seared through her body and she pressed her legs together tightly. For the most time she was already here and that was only two days, she felt like a cat in heat! _It was horrible_. Point given, she was practically sex _starved_. It was over one year and a half ago, that she had had sex. Not talking about her last orgasm.

She shook her head vigorously because she suddenly had images of a very tall, very muscled and very _aroused_ vampire with black hair and black eyes hovering above her, doing wonderful and sinful things to her hungry body. _What the hell_? She wasn't a small teenage girl, he would never be interested in her and... suddenly the door burst open and he stood there. Their eyes met in the mirror and she saw that his eyes had changed. His massive figure blocking the door completely, it was like he was even taller now. Sakura turned around.

* * *

_On the other side of the city..._

"So, you say Sasuke has the girl?"

Kabuto nodded with an evil grin on his face "The plan worked out perfectly, sire."

So he was right after all. Sasuke would never let a human die because it was his fault "Perfect, you know what you have to do, right?"

Kabuto nodded "Of course, sire. I would never dare to fail you, my king."

Another chuckle "I know, my obedient lackey. Soon, we will get what I longed for so long."

Kabuto nodded "And I will be by your side forever to help you achieve your goals under any meanings, my king."

He stood up "So long I planned for the destruction of them and finally we found their sore spot. We can use that human woman and after her purpose is done we will of course kill her."

Kabuto was the one who chuckled now "I will handle her personally. I tasted her and she is delicious. I will leave you the rest of her if you want her."

A grin spread across his face "If you say she is tasty, I will have one or two bites myself, then."

Kabuto bowed his head "My king, I will store the best of her for you."

* * *

_With Hinata and Naruto..._

"I just hope he won't do anything stupid. He isn't really the type for holding back" Hinata said worried and looked out of the window, while Naruto rubbed his wet hair dry with a towel. He came up behind her and put his hands onto her shoulders "I am sure he knows what he is doing."

Hinata leaned back into his touch "I know and after all the information today they have a lot to talk about."

Naruto chuckled "When he answers her questions."

Hinata couldn't help but smile herself "After today I am sure Sakura is one of the few people who could get informations out of him But-" Hinata silenced.

Naruto felt the sadness of his mate through their bond "Why are you sad, love?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders unsure "She is so lonely, Naruto. She has no one left to take care of her when she returns to her old life. Should we leave her alone after everything she did for us? After everything she had the chance to see?"

"I'm sorry it upsets you so much, love. But sooner or later Sasuke will erase her memory and she will not remember what happened. She will be able to live her normal _human_ life."

"Nonetheless she will remain alone without any family. I know how that feels" the thick silence between them lowered Narutos mood immensely.

He sighed and turned Hinata around "I know how hard it was for you and I know how hard it is for her. You have to let her go, I know how much you like her already."

Hinata sighed and leaned her head into the strong chest of her mate "I'm so sorry for her... so sorry."

* * *

_With Sasuke and Sakura..._

The air was suddenly too thick to breathe properly. Her skin was still damp, droplets of clean water ran down her smooth skin. Sasukes eyes were directly fixed on her neck and she could feel the skin heat up. God, he could probably bring butter to melt with those eyes. The heat radiating off him was immense! She could feel it coming rolling off him in waves, even though he only wore a black jeans and a black shirt. _God, he was so strong_! He could break her into two if he wanted to.

Slowly he came towards her, his strides silent like a cat. _Silent like a predator cornering his prey_. Without warning he stretched his hand out and grabbed her chin, tilting her head to the side. She shrieked silently and he growled, signalizing her to be quiet. Sakura tried to calm herself but his touch send small jolts through her skin.

"Why did you take it off?" he asked her gruffly and pointed towards the bandages in the sink.

"I took them off because they were wet and annoyed me" she snapped at him and he arched a perfect brow.

"You could have pulled the scab off. You are not allowed to take them off now" he said cold and Sakura groaned.

She tried to turn her head against his hold "What are you going to do about it?"

Sasuke looked down at her a second and turned around "I'll get you another bandage. Don't take it off again."

He closed the door behind him securely and took a deep breath so he could get her scent out of his nose. He just hoped he had turned around in time so she couldn't see his growing boner in his pants. God damn it, would he always be this attracted to her or was it just because she had his blood in her system? Something was wrong, _seriously_ wrong.

He needed to talk to a certain person or he would lose his complete sanity to this woman in his bathroom. But first… he needed a drink.

* * *

_Club 'Hellraser'..._

The booming music filled his ears and let the floor vibrate beneath his boots. It was so good, he couldn't smell her anywhere and the only thing he could smell were alcohol and smoke. Already he saw a brunette girl coming towards him.

"Hey!" she said over the music and Sasuke leaned down and breathed in her scent. He couldn't smell anything besides the pure alcohol oozing out of her skin.

"What's your name, baby?" she asked while tracing her fingers up his broad chest and a chuckle rumbled through his chest "Cole."

The girl smirked seductively and Sasuke whispered into her ear "Come with me."

Without hesitation she grabbed his hand and followed him out of the club into the luring darkness of the night.

* * *

**Okay guys ;) here's chapter 7 and I hope you enjoyed it ;) It's short but important in some way :) I received many reviews that were so encouraging ;) The PMs did really help me and I think this edited version is much better than the first one :)**

**My anonymous loyal friend who reviewed so many times I love you whoever loyal soul you are!**

**To my always loved darling pseudononymous17 and to Dayawowa! **

**Hug and kisses to each and everyone of you! :*****


	8. Chapter 8

_Darker than black  
Chapter 8_

* * *

_Previously…_

_He closed the door behind him securely and took a deep breath so he could get her scent out of his nose. God damn it, would he always be this attracted to her or was it just because she had his blood in her system? Something was wrong, _seriously_ wrong._

* * *

_Now…_

Hinata led her into one of the biggest rooms she had ever seen in her whole life!Two sets of leather couches were set around a marble table with delicious looking cakes and muffins on top of it. Several women sat on the couch, chatting lively. A blond one, very tall with endless long legs looked up from a magazine she held in her hands and smiled broadly. A woman with long brown hair bound up into a messy bun waved her hand at Hinata and herself while the other woman next to her gave them a full hearted smile.

"Ladies, this is Sakura!" Hinata smiled at Sakura and pointed towards the ladies round "May I introduce you to Ino, Matsuri and Tenten."

Sakura was surprised that everyone stood up and came towards her. The blond woman was the first to speak "Hi! I am Ino, nice to meet you!"

Sakura took the outstretched "Hi."

The brown haired woman came to her "I am Tenten and that's Matsuri over here"

The one with the short hair smiled just as broad as the rest while she hugged Sakura "Finally we meet, Hinata told us so much about you already."

Sakura was surprised by the friendly behavior every single woman treated her with. Ino was definitely the loudest one and Sakura liked her very much. Ino was a nice woman who spoke out everything she thought. Tenten was kind, gentle and funny just like Hinata. Matsuri was more on the serious side but nonetheless Sakura liked her very much.

"So, you are all like Hinata?" Sakura asked a little timidly.

Ino clacked her tongue and sat down her coffee "Yup! We all have mates, Naruto and Hinata, Matsuri is with Gaara, Tenten and Neji are our little lovebirds and I am with Shikamaru."

Sakura herself put down her tea and angled her legs under herself to get into a more comfortable sitting position, preparing for another long evening full of unbelievable facts.

"I know it must be hard for you" Tenten started and looked and Sakura nodded "Yes, it's kind of hard to believe this all."

Tenten put her hand onto Sakuras "I understand you, Sakura. I was police officer before I met Neji. We infiltrated a club and I saw him and was fascinated right from the spot. It was difficult but in the end everything that happened was worth it and now we are mates."

Sakura listened to Tenten's story and she could imagine how hard it was for the young woman to leave her family for the one person she loved more than her own life.

"So you decided against your job and your family only for him?"

Tenten was silent for a while "When you find your mate, there is nothing you want more than to live the rest of your life with him. In our case, a very long life."

Sakura sighed, "My God, this is so romantic."

Ino laughed "I know! You should listen to Matsuris and Gaaras story. It's like Cinderella for reality."

Sakura looked at Matsuri "Really?"

Matsuri smiled "Kind of. My father was a wealthy business man and he wanted me to marry a young man from another country so our companies could unite. I said no and ran from my home directly into Gaaras arms."

Sakura could swear small hearts would pop out around Matsuris head any second now.

Matsuri laughed, "Yes, he was my savior. He helped me escape and after that he told me what he was and brought me to New York. I think if I could choose I would do it again. Gaara is my mate and I would never want it to be different."

Sakuras mind couldn't even grasp the dimensions those mates had to feel for each other.

"You and Sasuke?" Ino asked interested and Sakura almost choked on her tea "Excuse… _me_?!"

Ino winked mischievously "Sasuke never gave someone his blood. It's much too dangerous and valuable."

Sakura arched her brows "Valuable and dangerous? Either way not really thrilling if you ask me" she said with a deep huff.

"Sasukes blood is very powerful, if a vampire would drink his blood he would get insane or even die. But you, you were strong enough to handle his blood. I was very surprised that you are able to withstand the attraction."

Sakura arched her brow "Attraction?"

Ino wiggled her brows knowingly "When a vampire gives his blood he has a certain control of the person he gave his blood to. In Sasukes case, he would be able to control you with a snap of his fingers. Do you feel anything?"

Sakura wanted to slap herself, the attraction, the lust she felt when she saw him "No, nothing."

Ino looked slightly disappointed "Damn it. I thought he would finally remove that pole from his ass."

* * *

Sakura was waiting with such an anger boiling inside of her, she was surprised by herself that she didn't already explode by now. She had to process the news at first but in the end she came to one and only conclusion. She would rip his fucking heart out by the next chance given. _How could he_? So it was his fault that she going crazy like this. Even the devil himself would be afraid of her at the moment, as furious as she was.

She was waiting for him now over half an hour, alone with her thoughts, which were so _loud_. Three days ago she was a normal woman, searching for her hit story to get a better job and now she was stuck in a world she thought only existent in books.

Suddenly, the door opened and he came in. Dark, tall and dangerous. Immediately she felt drawn towards his dark and massive posture. But she was far too angry to be drawn to him right now! She jumped to her feet, she felt ridiculous small compared to him.

He stopped as he noticed her angry expression "What?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and put on a face of pure innocence "What? I could ask you the same! How could you give me your blood knowing what it would do to me?"

He looked at her for a while, his cold eyes turning into something different. Could she see anger in those dark orbs?

"I saved your life, woman. Instead of yelling at me you should thank me in any way possible."

_Okay, that's it… _she walked straight towards him, poking her finger into his rock hard chest "I am _not _thankful! Okay? You can control me, you can order me around if I like it or not! You left me no choice!"

He looked down at her, his face suddenly hard. Everything happened so fast, she could barely register it. With lightning speed he pushed her face first into the wall, his hot body pressed into hers. His hard, unyielding muscles against her small frame. "I could do anything I want to you" he growled into her ear "_with _or _without _my blood in your system."

She couldn't help but shiver when his hot breath caressed her neck "So I would recommend you to be a little more thankful towards your savior."

Sakura tried to turn her head and snapped at him "I am everything but."

Sasuke himself was amused by her attitude "Fine…" with a solid tug on her arms she was pulled into the middle of the room.

"Kneel."

It was like someone kicked her into the back of her knees. Her legs gave out under her and Sakura fell to the floor.

"What the-?!" but as he came closer a shudder ran through her whole body.

She could feel him in the back of her mind, scraping against the walls of her sanity.

Slowly he walked towards her and also kneeled down in front of her "You see, this is what I can do to you at the moment. You can make this all a lot easier for yourself."

Sakura avoided his eyes.

"Look at me" he commanded in a harsh voice and her face turned towards him. Leaving her no choice to avoid his eyes she had to look at him "And now, open your mouth."

The invisible bond between them forced her jaw to open and with horror, she watched as he slowly lifted his arm to his mouth. Fangs as sharp as a razor became visible and broke through his skin.

"And now be a good girl and swallow." He pressed his wrist against her mouth and to her shook the taste was heavenly.

* * *

**Well, shit goes down from here on :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave me a review ;) I know it's a little short but very important ;) We get to know the girls and the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura heats up a few more degrees ;) I miss a serious amount of reviews still and I am to be honest a little sad that so few people came back to Darker than Black and left a review for me :(**

**But still I have to thank my anonymous reviewer once again who left an amazing amount of reviews and encouragement ;) Also my darling pseudononymous17 keeps up my mood and my fun for writing! **

**My anonymous hero asked me what happened to my SM story, I think I will upload it again but for now I lack of inspiration and an idea how I should continue it to be honest :/ **

**However, I heard some very devastating news today, obviously SOPA is "active" again but I don't know if I should believe it. It's still frozen and I don't think it will hit FFN because every story has copyright on here ;) Tell me what you think about it ;)**

**See ya all! :*****


	9. Chapter 9

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 9_

* * *

_Previously…_

_She watched as he slowly lifted his arm to his mouth. Fangs as sharp as a razor became visible and broke through his skin.  
"And now be a good girl and swallow." He pressed his wrist against her mouth and to her shook the taste was heavenly._

* * *

_Now…_

She was numb but at the same time, her blood was boiling. She sat on the couch, the cold trails of the tears burning on her skin. She stared into the darkness of the room, trying to find her way through the thickness of her confusion. Sakura took a shaky breath and buried her head into her hands. _How could he_? She knew she had to leave, she knew she had to go back into her old, boring life- without those deadly creatures in it. And yet she already mourned the world she was thrown into and would lose too soon.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Matsuri and everything she came to know during her short stay in another world left deep holes inside Sakura and made her mourn the loss already. Sakura stood up, she could feel him in her head and he was angry, just like her. The dull throb between her legs made her clear that it wasn't the only thing he felt at the moment.

She could escape when daylight replaced darkness, Sakura knew it was impossible for him to step a foot into the sunlight. That was her chance to best him out, to leave and return home. She also knew that Kabuto was waiting for her out there, only for the right moment to strike and kill her.

_Sakura fought against the arm pressed to her mouth. The blood trickled down her throat. He made sure she would swallow and Sakura almost screamed against his skin as she felt him overpower her all the while he pushed her hands away._

_Sasuke sat back on his heels and pulled his wrist from her. Sakura fell to the side, coughing and wiping away the blood that dripped from her lips over her throat. She looked at him while she felt her eyes tear up. Sasuke stood up when Sakura finally found the strength to rise to her knees._

_With wide eyes she stared up at him, still in shock "Why- why did you do this?"_

_Sasuke looked down on her, void of any emotion "To make sure you won't get away and endanger my clan." _

Well, she would teach him that even with his blood in her system he wasn't able to control her.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his rooms, he had expected her to lie on the bed and sleep or still throw a tempter tantrum. To his great displeasure there was no female scent in his bedroom, no pink haired woman wrapped in his fine blankets. He walked into the living room- it was empty. The rays of breaking dawn pierced through the open curtains and Sasuke growled. He pulled the heavy fabric together, blocking out the sun. How he hated the daylight. Daylight was the only weakness he would ever know.

Maybe she was with Hinata. Probably she wasn't very fond to the idea to meet him again so soon after he forced his blood into her again. Sasuke shook his head and pulled off his long coat. Why was he so nervous? And why in the world was he not able to detect her in the mansion or the compound? It was impossible _not _to find her with his blood inside her.

Sasuke became more and more worried by the second he was searching more intensive for her. Growling in frustration he walked out of his apartment and towards the second floor. He quickly knocked against the door and a second later, Naruto opened.

"What did you do?" the blond vampire snapped at him with a growl, amplifying his sharp words.

Sasuke looked into the space behind Naruto, making out Hinata on the couch with a book in her lap. _No Sakura_.

"Where is she?" he asked sharply and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest "Who? Sakura?"

Sasuke growled menacingly and his friend crossed his tanned arms over his chest "I didn't see her but Hinata did. And what she told me Sakura was a _mess_. A crying mess who didn't even want to talk to her."

Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and walked straight to Hinata "Where is Sakura?"

Hinata shut the book with a loud '_snap'_ and glared at Sasuke, she was obviously very angry with him "You know, she seemed a little… distraught when she ran right past me. She said she needed fresh air." Concern flashed across her face "Did she not return yet?"

Sasuke cursed loudly and turned on the step, running down the hall with thundering steps.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto screamed after him but he was already around the corner.

He sprinted out of the mansion and jumped into his car. With squealing tires he drove off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

* * *

"Hello, Miss. How can I help you?"

Sakura smiled towards the friendly assistance behind the information of the Airport "I need a flight to Boston, as soon as possible. It is very important and I need to leave."

The brown haired woman looked at her a little worried but began typing something into her computer "Well, you are lucky one! The next flight is in two hours, two seats free. Should I board one of them?"

Sakura nodded "Yes, please, that would be very kind."

The woman typed once again and a second later, she printed her tickets "Is something wrong, Miss?" She asked once again when she noticed that Sakura was continuously looking around the empty space behind her.

Sakura smiled reassuring "Everything is fine, thank you!"

The woman slowly nodded and gave her the tickets hesitantly "Have a nice flight, Miss."

Sakura smiled "Thank you."

She took a deep breath, two hours. Two hours was enough for him to detect her if he noticed she was gone. Enough time for Kabuto to come after her and enough time for her to decide against her life and walk straight back into the lion's den. It took all of her strength to not turn around and leave the airport.

_She ran down the stairs, her knees trembling and almost giving in. Sakura tried to suppress her tears as she stormed into the kitchen. She needed something to drink, to cover the taste of his blood in her mouth! She almost choked on her silent tears. She didn't notice that someone was coming down her way. _

_She bumped hard into a female and she heard a loud gasp "Oh my- Sakura?"_

_She looked up and stared into the gentle eyes of Hinata "I am sorry! I am sorry!" she sobbed and ran down the hall. She heard Hinata call her name but she disappeared through the next door. It was almost morning and she could see the sunrise behind the trees. She knew there was a small door that led down into the cellar. _Into freedom_. She would use that door and that was, what she did. _

_Sakura ran out into the sunny autumn morning._

* * *

Sasuke drove through the streets as if the devil himself was behind him. He did not pay attention to all the other drivers, honking when he crossed their cars. He tried to find her but he couldn't quiet catch her. He could feel that she was close but still he had no clue which way or which direction.

He grit his teeth, this woman would bring him his much too early death- at least from his point of view. But suddenly, he felt something completely different. Something cold and powerful. He stopped his car, parking it close to the sidewalk and got out. He could feel it, another presence, stronger than him and that was rare. The vampire he felt was much older than him… _darker_.

Sasuke walked slowly into the dark alleyway and stopped. He was close, so close but he couldn't really detect him.

"_Have you ever heard of the saying, curiosity killed the cat?" _a dark voice chuckled from above him.

Sasuke let his fangs appear, his eyes changed and broke through the inky black darkness.

"I have heard it way too often. Some would wonder how alive curiosity can make you" was his answer and the voice laughed "_As always the stoic soldier, I see_."

Sasuke turned towards the voice but there was no one "I have no patience for your little game" he said through gritted teeth and the voice chuckled again _"Well, you have to endure my game, Sasuke. Because I have someone very important to you."_

Sasukes blood froze in his veins "She is not here. Don't think I'm that much of a fool, whoever you are."

The voice laughed again _"True. I know where she is and soon she will join me. I have a little thing for feisty women and yours… is definitely one after my liking."_

Sasuke felt hot wrath bubble inside him, consuming him, waking the dark animal inside his mind. Sasuke grabbed his gun "If you hurt her…" but he couldn't even formulate his threat. Suddenly the pain exploded behind his eyes and he groaned, his knees hitting the ground.

Sasuke snarled in pure rage when the voice broke through the darkness again, _"You see_, _I know _you_ have a thing for humans. That has been your weakness for centuries and now I have one you want in my hands."_

The sudden pain exploding inside his made him see stars when he doubled over, holding his body barely up with his hands on the dirty ground "What…" he took a deep breath to stop the shudder in his voice "… the hell did you do to her?"

The voice laughed _"Don't worry, Romeo. Julia will be waiting for you."_

Sasuke tried to stand up but his whole body felt like it was made of stones, making it impossible to stand up.

"What did you do to her?!" he snarled into the darkness but the presence and the voice was gone. The pain in his chest was unbearable now and he knew it was _her_ pain.

Sasuke cursed. He knew she was injured and when the pain was already sop much for him, then she would be begging for death at the moment.

Clenching his fists, he slowly rose to his feet using every ounce of strength in his body _'Sakura, I'm coming for you and when I get you, you will beg _me_ to have mercy on you.'_

* * *

_**Okay people ;) New chapter and I hope you liked it;) As always, a HUGE thanks to those who keep reviewing this story and add and fav me ;) Please help me getting darker than black back on top of the reviews and write one!**_

_**And please, please let us stock the reviews back up ;) 70 reviews already and I'm seriously blown! Sadly, I have two wonderful reviewers, they go as Guests and reviewed each chapter on their own! I can't tell you how thankful I am to have such faithful readers! **_

_**Special thanks goes out for Pseudonymos17 as always! I love you girl!**_

_**And as for you guys, I do love you too! :*****_


	10. Chapter 10

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 10_

* * *

_Previously…_

_Clenching his fists, he slowly rose to his feet using every ounce of strength in his body 'Sakura, I'm coming for you and when I get you, you will beg me to have mercy on you.'_

* * *

_Now…_

Sakura slowly awoke from the wonderful, painless dark she'd been floating in. She groaned, the huge headache combined with the throbbing pain coming from her chest made it not really enjoyable to notice that she was still alive. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, the room was spinning immediately and the sickness raging in her lower stomach made her tummy turn around.

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm her razing heart, drumming against her skin. _Where was she_? She tried to move her hands but noticed that she couldn't. Her hands were bound behind her back- to a chair! She sat in the middle of a room, a small lamp above her head gave her barely enough light to make out her surroundings. She could see a door in front of her and that was it. The pounding against her skull got even worse when she tried to move her head. Suddenly the door opened and Kabuto walked inside the dimly lit room.

"Ah, you are awake! I thought it would take longer."

Sakura looked up into his leering face. If she wouldn't feel that immense pain at the moment, if she would have her hands free to use them she would have punched him straight in the face "What did you do to me?"

Kabuto chuckled and pulled her head to the side, looking closely at the left side of her chest "A poison. It will work within the next twenty minutes."

Sakura swallowed hard, she would not let him see how frightened she actually was "Fuck you."

Kabuto laughed, _truly_ laughed, as if it actually amused him "Do you know what it will do to you?" He leaned down, his face mere centimeters away from her own "It will kill you."

She tried to keep her act up but on the inside, she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and hide from him. The actual knowledge of her own death to be so close drove her wild with fear "I don't believe you." He looked at her surprised and arched his brows "Don't act cool on me, Sakura. I can smell your fear, you reek with it. And just for further information, it _will_ kill you."

Sakura coughed, she tasted blood in her mouth and she was sure she could vomit any time now. But she needed time, time she didn't have anymore for obvious reasons. In the end, she had something he wanted "Should I tell you why? I know what you want from me."

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders "Keep talking, baby, I don't fall for your games anymore. And by the way, what would that be?"

Sakura couldn't suppress the small smile, tugging at her lips "I have the papers… your chemical formula. You want it back." Kabutos face fell into a thousand pieces.

Sakura laughed, victory flooding her system and she felt greatly satisfied by his enraged face "Didn't see that comin', huh?"

Kabutos hand was so fast, she didn't even saw it coming. His hand collided with her cheek so hard that her lip split in the process while her head flew to the side. "Where are the papers?" he screamed at her. Was that fear she saw flicker across his face?

Sakura could only laugh "See? I was right after all! What are you going to do now?"

Kabuto grabbed the front of her jacket, shaking her hard "The papers! Where are they, you bitch?" His screams echoed from the walls and Sakura shook her head "Destroyed."

Kabuto stepped back from her "What do you mean with _destroyed_?"

Sakura took a deep breath, a new wave of pain hit her with such a force that it drove the tears straight into her eyes. With horror she realized it was the poison working inside her.

He shook his head in disbelief "Impossible! It was your big chance, you would never destroy your only proof!"

Sakura swallowed, she was sick to the bone and she could practically hear the poison work inside her body. Sakura cried out, the pain in her body became worse by the minute now "That's where you are wrong, Kabuto. I am much cleverer than I already look."

Kabuto punched her in the stomach and she doubled over in her chair, crying out in pain "Did you… really believe I would make it… so easy for you?" she said between raspy coughs.

Kabuto snarled in pure rage and drove his hands through his hair "I. Don't. Believe. _You_!"

Sakura closed her eyes, searching peace inside the storm. This was the first time she actually wished that Sasuke would be with her. He was the only one who could help her, if it wasn't too late already for her. She would die nonetheless but she would die in the knowledge that Kabutos plan failed, that she did beat him in a certain way. Sakura began to shake, she was so cold and her headache got worse by the second.

Kabutos eyes burned in rage as he looked at her "And? Are you afraid to die?"

Sakura shook her head "No. Because the knowledge that you won't get what you need, makes my death so much _sweeter_."

* * *

Sasuke ran through the city as fast as his long legs could carry him. The pain in his chest was searing and he knew she was so scared and badly injured. To be exact, she was terrified right now. He cursed loudly, her scent had led him to the airport and the friendly woman behind the information had told him that Sakura boarded a ticket back to Boston. Although she had never gotten onto the plane, according to the passengers list the captain had given her.

That was when he knew Kabuto had her and he was the one hurting her right now. He knew it was a bad idea to let him live but right now he had enough to do with his little damsel in distress. Wait a moment… _his _damsel in distress? _What the hell_? This God damned connection he felt to _her!_ That small, fragile woman with her curves and those burning, green orbs.

Sasuke cursed because of the lustful thoughts crossing his mind… the things he could do to her when she was in his bed, on his couch or table. His animal growled impatiently. He wanted her so badly but he couldn't have her and it would stay that way. It was the best for her and for him. As soon as he would get rid of Kabuto and those who produced the drug, he would send her back into her old life. Her _human _life.

But when he thought about it, he could sleep with her, angle and limber her body into every thinkable position and then let her go. But he knew if he once had her, he would never be able to forget her lips. Her taste. Her body.

Sasuke had trailed her to an old boat area close to the river. He was stopped by a small sound coming from his left. Moans. Painful moans and gasps for breath.

He walked straight down the corridor and followed the breathless moans and gasping sounds. He reached a door no one would have even noticed or paid attention to. He heard another voice and recognized it immediately. Kabuto was there with her, hurting her. With one sharp kick, he blasted the door into tiny pieces. What he saw made him boil.

There she was, bound to a chair, sweating, pale and blood trickling down her chin from a split in her lip. But the worst thing was the smell coming off of her, she smelled… _sick_. Deadly sick. Kabuto seemed to be in utter shock while he stared at him with wide eyes. Without hesitation, Sasuke drew his gun and before the grey haired vampire could move, he shot him twice in the chest. Sasuke didn't wait until the body hit the floor as he rushed over to Sakura. Her head hung low on her chest and she panted.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" he asked while he quickly unbound her hands from the chair. He cupped her cold cheeks with his hands "_Sakura_" he whispered much more desperate this time.

Sasuke quickly pulled her from the chair and stretched her out on the floor, holding her head in his hands to support it. Sasuke cursed, looking at the woman in his arms "_Shit_… Sakura, what did he do to you?"Her lashes fluttered for a second.

Her lips opened but her words were nothing but a whisper anymore _"P-Poison… was… poisoned." _

Sasuke noticed that one of her hands was fisted into the fabric of her jacket. He ripped it open and then he saw it, a small point in her left chest adorned by angry looking, purple lines around it. It spread across her whole shoulder and chest already. Sasukes breath stopped for a second. So it had been the the prick of the needle and the insertion of the poison he had felt earlier. He wanted to pick her up but when he heard the raspy chuckle behind him, he froze and turned around. Kabuto was still conscious.

Sasuke jumped to his feet and grabbed the collar of Kabutos shirt, lifting him off the ground with one arm "What the _hell _did you give her, asshole?"

Kabuto laughed while blood ran down his chin and throat "A poison… don't try it... it's too late." He coughed up more blood, Sasukes hand making it hard for him to speak "She- she will be dead by the next five minutes."

Sasuke threw him to the ground and stood up, looking at Sakura. He knew only once way to stop the poison from moving around inside her body. Leaving no blood in her body to let the poison wander.´Sasuke knelt down next to her and grabbed his phone, dialing the number of Naruto.

"_Where the hell are you? Did you find Sakura?"_

Sasuke looked down on the dying human in his arms "Yes, I found her but she is… Naruto she will die. Kabuto poisoned her, I want you to get your ass here and bring blood bags and tubes with you. This is an ASAP situation."

"_For you?" _

Sasuke was silent for a moment "No… for her. I'll have to drink her out in order to remove the poison."

* * *

**Okay guys ;) it's heating up you notice… you don't have to wait much more for the first lemon… I think that at least :D Well, however I have to thank all of you who followed, favorite and reviewed my story so far and will ;) Another changed chapter ;) I received many PMs about in which way Darker than black changed and I tell you, in no way ;) the plot of DTB stayed the same, I only changed grammar and sentence placing and some word changes. And yes, to answer another burning question, I will first finish DTB before I will post the 1st chapter of red as blood again :) **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave me a review ;)**

**I love you guys you are my natural caffeine :***


	11. Chapter 11

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 11_

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Kabuto poisoned her, I want you to get your ass here and bring blood bags and tubes with you. This is an ASAP situation." _

"For you?"

_Sasuke was silent for a moment "No… for her. I'll have to drink her out in order to remove the poison." _

* * *

_Now…_

Sasuke gave Naruto the address and simply hoped for Sakuras sake his friend would hurry. Sakura was panting, moaning and gasping in pain. Sasuke rubbed his face. He knew what would happen when he drank too much. He wasn't worried about her, he knew Naruto would be there in time. That he could lose his control over himself was the far more dangerous point. He could kill her without even noticing it.

Slowly, he lifted her from the floor and cradled her against his chest. Her head fell to the side on his strong arm and Sasuke leaned down. With a deep growl he sank his teeth into her chest and started to drink. The first sip of her blood felt like a train hitting him.

She tasted like heaven! He closed his eyes in tortured pleasure. She gasped when he began to suck harder. He could taste the poison in her blood but he couldn't care less. The wonderful taste of her blood was in no way spoiled to him. He was already far too gone to hear her soothing words

Sasukes mind slipped further away, only the thirst remained deep within his conscious. Sasuke growled loudly and pressed his teeth deeper into her chest. He felt her body going limp in his arms. Only in the far distance of his human mind Sasuke felt strong hands pull him away from her.

And then his world went black.

* * *

Sasuke awoke slowly. His world was spinning and his head hurt like hell. He groaned loudly as he sat up on his elbows.

„Whoa, whoa, whoa! Careful there, man!"

He looked to the side and felt Narutos hands pushing him down back onto the bed „You drank a lot of blood. You are lucky you're still yourself."

Sasuke rubbed his temple when he felt a rush of heat. He looked at Naruto „Sakura?"

Naruto was silent for a second, something crossed his grim face Sasuke couldn't quiet catch. Naruto slowly turned his head and Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze. There she was. Two blood bags connected to both of her wrists.

„The poison is finally out of her system."

Sasuke arched his brow „What do you mean with _finally_?"

Naruto sighed „She was in… critical condition. The poison spread through her body quickly and it attacked her vital organs. She was close to death. She had a few heart failures but Hinata got her back each time. She is stable now, don't worry."

Sasuke looked at her still form „It was my fault" he said hoarsely. Guilt spread in his chest.

Naruto arched his brows in surprise „What do you mean?"

Sasuke laid back down onto the bed „It was me. The reason why she ran… I fucked up. Seriously this time."

Naruto sighed and shook his head, a little smirk tugging on his lip „Then tell her. When she is awake."

Naruto stood up „I have to go now. Hinata is knocked out cold. She watched Sakuras vitals for almost two days continuously."

Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakuras still body „Someone has to check on her."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, noticing how fixated Sasuke was on Sakuras heaving chest „The girls made a timetable."

Naruto squeezed the shoulder of his friend reassuringly before he left him alone in the room with Sakura. He felt like shit. Sasuke cursed and walked towards her bed. He sat down on the edge. She was so pale and he could see the bandage around her chest. She was breathing deeply, her eyes moving under her lids and he felt the deep connection now that he had her blood in his system once again. And then it hit him… what the hell had he done? He had formed a bond, an unbreakable bond between their bodies!

He had forced his blood into her mouth mere hours ago and then he had fed from _her_. Sakura, this unbelievably strong woman he knew nothing about. She had probably no idea what he had forced her into. She would feel such a strong attraction towards him that she could probably not resist. And the same was for him.

* * *

_Somewhere deep in New York City…_

„What do you mean with '_she destroyed them'?" _the man screamed completely outraged and Kabuto shrugged together „My master, I really tried! She was close to death but didn't tell me anything!"

He turned around, his hand was around Kabutos throat in a flash „And the reason why she is still alive is?"

Kabuto tried to breath but the hand stopped him „I- my master… can't breathe!"

He was released suddenly and collapsed onto the floor „She… he drank her blood! _Completely_! He simply sucked the poison out and it didn't't harm his body!"

The other man turned around once again „God damn it! Those purebloods are really a pest!"

Kabuto nodded eager „You are so right, my master!"

„Kabuto, I want those papers! I don't care if you have to torture her, slice her into pieces. I want them back no matter what! In the meantime, try to redo the formula. We need it when we want to destroy the clan!"

Kabuto nodded „I'll try, my Lord! I will try until I die and when I get my hands on her, she will beg to give me the papers personally!"

He chuckled „Very good."

* * *

_Back to Sasuke and Sakura…_

Sasuke sat at the edge of Sakuras bed, watching over her sleeping form when Tenten entered the room „Sasuke! You are already up?"

Sasuke nodded and looked at Tenten's hand which rested slightly on her stomach, the other one held a tablet „I have food for her, if she wakes up."

Sasuke stood up and took the tablet from her „She didn't wake up, didn't she?" Tenten asked hopeful but when she saw Sasukes dark face, she sighed "As long as someone's with her when she wakes up. I'll leave you for now, Neji and I we have an appointment in the city."

Sasuke nodded and Tenten quickly exited the room, leaving Sasuke with the unconscious human alone.

Sasuke rested for a few hours more, slipping out of sleep once in a while when she silently murmured something. At five o'clock in the morning Sasuke himself was woken again by something else. She groaned silently and Sasuke shot out of the bed, running to her side.

He pushed a few loose strand of her hair behind her ears, framing her face with his hands „Sakura" his voice was everything it took, to pull her from the darkness.

Her stunning green eyes stared up into his dark ones and she took a deep breath „Sasuke, what-" her eyes tried to take in her surroundings "I'm.. so sorry."

He shook his head „Don't be. You are back and you'll be fine. Rest and then we'll see."

She closed her eyes and opened them again, as if her lids would weigh a thousand pounds „How… did you find me?"

Sasuke took a deep breath „I followed your scent" only half the truth but for now it was enough for her to stop questioning him.

Sakuras lids fluttered shut „I'll go to sleep… I'm still so, so tired."

Sasuke put down her head onto the pillow „Go back to sleep... mortal."

* * *

The next few days were nothing but a blur for Sakura, people left and came. Most of the time she was surrounded by the girls, just like now. Sakura felt better than ever while she sat in her bed and chatted with the girls. Something was wrong with Tenten today, the normally bubbly woman who loved to talk was pale and seemed a little sickly. Was she green around the nose?

„Tenten, are you okay?" Sakura asked worried for her new friend and the brown haired woman looked down on her hands „Well… yes. Actually, it couldn't be more perfect."

Sakura arched her brows „What? Tenten that's-" but her confusion was lifted when Tenten put her hands onto her stomach „No way!"

„Oh my God! Congratulations! I am so happy for you!" the women screamed in unison just when Neji and Naruto entered the hospital room.

„So, I guess she dropped the bomb?" Naruto asked laughing and walked towards Tenten, hugging her tightly „Congrats you two! Unbelievable! Our lovebirds are the first parents here."

Tenten smiled „At the moment I am not so happy about it."

Her smile told Sakura something different and after the early excitement had settled, the women sat around Tenten.

„And? How does it feel?" Ino asked eagerly and Tenten shrugged her shoulders „I don't know. It feels… awkward. Knowing somebody else is growing inside your stomach. This morning sickness is horrible and Neji is completely overreacting."

While the women laughed together, they never noticed the one person hiding in the shadows, watching every single emotion crossing Sakuras face.

* * *

**Yaaaay **** Update! I hope you are all doing well and good and fine and okay and whatever ;) So, DTB get's thicker by the second obviously ;) I hope you enjoyed this small update ;) I know the chapters of DTB are short, yes, but when I wrote the story I didn't stick to my now rule that each chapter should have 1500 to 2000 words **** I hope you don't mind and therefore you have more chapters because I personally belong to the people who like to read more instead of huge chapters with too much information or too meaningless situations ;) **

**Special thanks to my kick ass hardcore fans as always I love you for reviewing each chapter and all the wonderful PMs I received about how happy you are that DTB is back! **

**Oh, before I forget. I received a lot of PMs asking me if I continue Red as Blood only when I finished DTB. Yes, I will first finish DTB because much changed in this story and as always I am eager to win more and more readers before I start RAB **

**I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 12_

* * *

_**(Warning: sexual content)**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_While the women laughed together, they never noticed the one person hiding in the shadows, watching every single emotion crossing Sakuras face._

* * *

_Now..._

The door to her room was slightly ajar when he neared it soundlessly. In the last week he had closed the door to make sure she wouldn't wake up from the sounds in the house. Tonight was different, he had fought a fight he knew he couldn't win. His instinct pulled him to her room each and every night to make sure she was okay.

Sasuke opened the door without a sound, watchful not to wake her up in her peaceful slumber. When walked towards the bed, Sasuke noticed she had dug her way out of the covers, exposing her creamy thighs together with her flat stomach. Sasuke had assumed that she was one of the more skinny females by nature but had a feminine, tempting curve to her stomach.

Her chest rose and fell even and he smirked when he saw that she scrunched her nose slightly, a few pink hairs caught in her long lashes. He gently pushed the strand aside, her small nose smoothing immediately. She was such a delicate creature, so breakable but at the same time, she was so strong. He had never seen a human with such a will to survive like her.

He didn't notice that his fingers never stopped caressing her face. His thumb brushed over her cheekbone, down her jaw and back up to her cheek. She sighed in content and leaned into his large hand.

"_Sa-suke_" it was nothing but a sighed word, she was still asleep.

He arched his brows and sat down on the bed next to her "Did you know I would come?"

She nodded slightly, his fingers brushing her skin in a light whisper.

"Yes... I had hoped so."

Sasuke looked down at her peaceful face, she had her eyes still closed. She thought this was a dream. He _shouldn't_... but he couldn't let this chance pass him. She was tied to him now, somehow they had to handle this situation. Why not starting with making peace and add a little spice?

"You did?" he murmured into her ear, his fingers sliding down deeper over her delicate, swan like neck.

"Mhm... I was so _lonely_" she sighed in a breathless moan.

Sasuke smirked in pure owner pride "Why?"

She tugged at her top "I am burning... so _much._"

Sasuke leaned down, he could feel his own arousal increase by the second "Where are you burning?"

She wiggled her hips, trying to get rid of the last sheets, covering her silky skin "Everywhere."

Sasuke sucked in a harsh breath and suppressed the deep growl forming in his chest "And what do you want me to do?"

She grabbed his hand with hers "Put out the flames. _Please_."

His hand slid down the front of her shirt and stopped shortly above the waistband of her shorts. He could feel the heat radiating off of her skin "And how should I do that?"

She pushed her stomach against his hand. He could feel her muscles tensing under his palm. "Touch me... I _beg_ you!"

Sasuke could barely contain the growl this time "As you wish."

He slipped his hand into the boxers she wore for sleep and found her already wet with arousal. She moaned as soon as his hand came into contact with the front of her panties.

"Are you burning here?" he asked and rubbed her covered sex, his fangs already extended.

She nodded and pushed her groin into his hand "_Y-Yes_..."

His fingers rubbed harder and she groaned silently "Not... _enough_."

Sasuke stopped his ministrations, he was such a _bastard_. But he simply couldn't deny her the pleasure of his touch.

"You want to feel it inside you?" The low rumble in his chest made her moan.

She nodded again, eager this time "Yours... inside me."

Sasuke fought one second with his conscience but he already knew which side had won a long time ago. The vampire in him wanted his mate, craved for the woman who had his blood in her veins. _'Yes... mine! Take what's mine!' _he shoved his fingers under her undergarments and the hoarse cry slipping out of her throat sealed her fate.

She was wet, only for him, he would enjoy it even more when she would be awake in the future. He would dominate her, maybe even tie her wrists together, turn her around and fuck her like the animal he was. He would claim his mate with such intensity that every single man would be wiped away from her thoughts. Until there was nothing more but him. _And him alone_.

She rubbed her wet folds against his hand and Sasuke decided the torture would come when she was awake. Right now, he wanted her to have her release. Soon she would beg for it loud and long before he would grant it. Sasuke quickly plunged two of his fingers into her, groaning because of her tightness. Her walls clamped down on his fingers so tight he could barely move them. She hadn't had sex in a while... _good_.

He pumped his fingers fast and hard into her, her hips following his movements and soon he added a third finger. She came around his fingers with a hoarse scream, arching off the bed. He was waiting for her to come down from her high, feeling her walls contracting around his fingers with the waves of her orgasm.

The he let her go and stood up "Sweet dreams... Sakura."

* * *

Sakura woke up with a throb in her lower stomach and terrible heavy limbs. She could barely stand up, her body was... lush. She felt better than ever before and the dream, _lord_, if she didn't know it better, she would could have sworn that Sasuke had been in her room for _real_! His touch was still burning her skin. She couldn't wait to feel his hands on her again. His _real_ hands.

It was time for her to leave the hospital wing and get her own rooms. Hinata had already organized her new apartment in the mansion and informed her only hours before she went to sleep. She grabbed her clothes and threw them into the large bag Hinata had placed on the floor.

"Leaving?" Sakura gasped, she was so deeply in thoughts that she never noticed Tenten, who had walked into the room.

Sakura nodded "Yes, I'm healed and I see no need to stay any longer."

"How are you feeling, Tenten?" Sakura asked while she folded the sheets.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders "Pretty good for someone who is going to be as fat as a whale in a few months."

Sakura laughed "Don't be silly! I think pregnant women are beautiful, they have this way to shine from the inside."

Tenten grunted "Says the one who wears size zero."

It was Sakuras time to laugh "I definitely do _not_ wear size zero! I wouldn't be able to fit a leg into a jeans with that size!"

Sakura leaned down to grab a shirt from the floor when she flinched.

Tenten looked at her, curiosity in her eyes "Are you still in pain?"

Sakura shook her head, rubbing her tummy "No, I somehow feel pain in this area."

Tenten arched her brows "O-kay? Did something happen?"

Sakura threw the shirt into the bag "No, that's impossible except…" she stopped and Tenten looked at her "Except what?"

Sakura closed her eyes "Except dreams became reality."

* * *

**_So... *awkward silence* I somehow don't know what to say about this chapter... after re-reading and writing it I feel like it's... horrible :/ First it's awfully short and I could kick my ass that I started writing with the rule each chapter with 1500 to 2000 words after this story. But hey, it's a lemon and you all lived with it before already and we had over 220 reviews by the final chapter! I want to have that again... I want to be king... sorry, again, awkward :D However I do hope you enjoyed the small intermezzo with our two favorite characters and leave me a review ;)_**

**_Another note: I started a new story... I know, I know nothing new but hey, I have all the chapters from my story and I don't have to write for the next six months :D It's completely new and I am very excited about that particular story ;) It's of course another vampire story but the tables are turned and we will see our favorite badass avenger in a much more mortal role than in this story ;) Maybe you will take a look and leave me a review there too ;) The story is called Being Human. _**

**_See you!_**


End file.
